


The aftermath of the drunk confession

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After John's drunk confession, he leaves the church and takes a walk through the nearby forest where he takes a tumble and cuts his forehead. He manages to find his way to the side of the road before loosing consciousness. This is where a newlywed Sherlock and Molly find him, lying on the side of the road.After an ambulance was called, and John being taken to hospital, Sherlock begins to worry about his best friend. He begins to worry that he had been the cause of everything. Meanwhile, Molly tries her best at reassuring Sherlock that everything, including John, will be okay.
Relationships: molly/sherlock
Kudos: 2





	The aftermath of the drunk confession

Sherlock and I stand in front of our friends as a newly wed couple. We watch as the whole crowd stands and applauds us. Sherlock smiles and plants a gently kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand as we begin to walk down the middle aisle towards the door. I pause to give a few people some hugs and kisses before stopping in front of my mum.  
“Congratulations, my darling.”  
“Thanks mum.”  
I give her a quick hug before making my way back to Sherlock’s side. We link our hands and continue towards the door. Everyone follows us and we say our final goodbyes before getting into the car, with a ‘just married sign hanging on the back of the car. We wave to the crowd before Sherlock drives away. We didn’t get far before we saw John laying on the side of the road. Sherlock stopped the car and we ran to help John. As we got closer, we saw that he had a big cut on his forehead. He must have tripped and cut his head, not surprising, considering that he was drunk. We rush to his side and notice that he was unconscious. We try to wake him up, but it wasn’t working. We call an ambulance and wait for them to arrive, while we wait, we apply pressure to John’s forehead injury. 

When the ambulance arrives, they place John into the back and we ride with him to the hospital. It must have been a fun sight, me in my wedding gown and both John and Sherlock in suits, heading to the hospital. While we were in the back of the ambulance, the paramedics treated John’s injury as best that they could but once we got to the hospital, he would need to have stitches. 

We arrive at the hospital and John is taken to the emergency room. He could have a spinal injury that we don’t know about and other injuries that need to be treated. We wait in the waiting room for John’s results. I call my mum to ask her if she could bring me a change of clothes, so that I wouldn’t be in my wedding dress the whole evening. She was quick to arrive, she even bought a change of clothes for Sherlock. We change into our other clothes before handing the suit and dress to my mum to take back home.   
“Thanks mum, sorry if you had to go out of your way. I just didn’t want to sit here in my wedding dress for god knows how long.”  
“It’s okay, dear. It’s no trouble at all.”  
“And thanks for the clothes for Sherlock. I’m sure he’s more comfortable now.”  
Sherlock nods before smiling at me.  
“Anyway mum, you should go. I’ll talk to you once I get home.”  
“Okay darling. I love you.”  
“Love you too, mum.”  
She makes her way out of the hospital. I make my way to a chair and sit down. I look over at Sherlock, who had started pacing the room.  
“Why don’t you come and sit down? It might be a while before we hear anything.”  
“It’s my fault.”  
“What?”  
“It’s my fault that this happened. I shouldn’t have let him leave, not in the condition that he was in. It’s my fault that he is here right now.”  
“You don’t know that Sherlock.”  
“Yes, I do. Molly, don’t you see? If I would have told him to sit down and wait until after the ceremony to talk, none of this would have happened. He told me that he needed time to think, to sort of his mind. He told me that he was just going for a walk…”  
Sherlock hung his head, and I could see that he was trying his hardest not to cry. I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He lays his head on my shoulder and I could feel his whole body shake as he begins to cry. He wraps his arms tightly around me as his tears soak into my shirt.   
“Hey, it’s okay. John is going to be okay. He always is. He’s one tough guy.”  
Sherlock looks at me, his eyes bright red from crying. I lift a hand and wipe away his tears before giving him a kiss, just before the doctor walks into the room.

Sherlock and I listen to the doctors diagnosis. It turns out that John had a slight concussion, along with a broken arm, but after he heals, he will be back to normal. Sherlock was relieved to know that John would be okay.  
“Would we be able to see him, doc?”  
“He’s still asleep, but you are welcome to go and see him. Just take it easy with him, he needs all the rest that he can get.”  
“We will. Thank you.”  
The doctor leads us to John’s room before leaving to attend to other patients. We walk over to John’s bed and sit down on the chairs next to it. I watch as Sherlock takes John’s hand in his and holds it. I stands next to Sherlock and place a hand on his shoulder as he begins to talk to John.  
“John, I’m so sorry that this has happened to you. I never meant for you to end up here. It was never my intention for you to run out. I’m so sorry, John. I know that it might take a while for you to forgive me, but I hope in your heart that, one day, you will forgive me.”  
Sherlock bows his head and lays it on top of John’s hand. A few silent tears escaped his eyes as he rested his head on John’s hand. I look down at Sherlock and sit on the edge of the chair before wrapping my arms around him. We sit like this for a few moments before Sherlock lifts his head.  
“John, can you hear me?”  
John must be waking up. He opens his eyes and looks around.  
“Where am I?”  
I sit up and answer his question.  
“You’re safe. You are at a hospital. We found you lying on the side of the road next to the church. You must have fallen over in your drunken state.”  
“I don’t remember falling…but I do remember that I made a fool of myself at your wedding.”  
“If you consider making yourself a fool with a drunk confession at a wedding, then yeah, just slightly.”  
“I’m so sorry guys, I don’t know what got over me. I guess drunk me had something to say to Sherlock.”  
Sherlock laughs before shaking his head slightly.  
“John, did you mean what you said?”  
“I meant it, Sherlock. The only thing is that there is nothing we can do about it. I can see that you are happy with Molly. She has made you happy, probably happier than I could have made you. I’m sorry if what I said has made you uncomfortable in any way, but I couldn’t control what I was saying. Will you forgive me, Sherlock?”  
“Of course, John. You are my best friend, I can’t live without you.”  
“Thanks, Sherlock. I appreciate it.”  
“Will you forgive me for being angry at you and making you storm out of the church?”  
“As long as you won’t do it again, I will.”  
The two of them share a laugh before Sherlock gets up.  
“We should be going. You need to rest up in order for you to get better. We will visit you tomorrow. I’ll even ask Mrs Hudson to make you some of her special choc chip cookies that you like.”  
“I look forward to eating them. See you guys tomorrow.”  
I step forward and give John a gentle hug before straightening up.  
“Get well soon, John. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow, Molly.”  
I nod before walking over to Sherlock before we both make our way out of the hospital. Sherlock was happy now that he knew that John would be alright, he wouldn’t know what to do without him.

The End


End file.
